Etusivun rakkaustarina
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Lehtileikkeet kertovat Harryn ja Viktorin elämästä ja suhteesta joskus ihan vahingossakin.


**Otsikko**: Etusivun rakkaustarina

**Kirjoittaja**: Koiranruusu

**Beta**: Fire

**Ikäraja**: K-15

**Henkilöt**: Harry/Viktor

**Tyylilaji**: Romanssi, Draama

**Varoitukset**: mainintoina väkivalta, rasismi ja kuolemaa

**Vastuuvapaus**: En omista Pottereita. Leikin hahmoilla oman omituisen mielikuvitukseni ohjaamana, eikä kukaan suostu maksamaan siitä minulle.

**Tiivistelmä**: _Lehtileikkeet kertovat Harryn ja Viktorin suhteesta, välillä jopa vahingossakin.._.

**A/N**: Tämä paritus ja pride-kulkue olivat esinehaaste-listallani parin sanan juoni-idean kera. Lopullisen inspiraation antoi hajataitto stalkatessa finissä, kun kahden rivin sanat sekoittuivat keskenään, katsoo etusivua + vuosisadan rakkaustarina (tms.) = etusivun rakkaustarina. Yritin kovasti löytää tuota ficciä, kunnes tajusin mitä oli tapahtunut ja päätin kirjoittaa kuvittelemaani otsikkoon ficin. Osallistuu siis esinehaasteeseen sanalla kondomi, osastohaaste - valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuone, Huispauksen huumaa - haasteeseen ja FF100 sanalla 005. Ulkopuoli

* * *

**Etusivun rakkaustarina**

Huispaus Tänään:

_**Irlanti voitti huispauksen maailmanmestaruuden**_

_Englannin isännöimät huispauksen maailmanmestaruuskisat saivat arvoisensa päätöksen upeassa jännitysnäytöksessä Bulgarian ja Irlannin taistellessa voitosta myöhään eilen illalla. Irlannin vahvuus oli sen jahtaajakolmikko Troy, Mullet ja Moran sekä loistava pitäjä Ryan, Bulgarian peli oli pitkälti heidän voittamattoman etsijänsä Viktor Krumin varassa._

_Kaikkien aikojen nuorin etsijä Viktor Krum päätti ottelun omilla ehdoillaan, ja loukkaantuneenakin hän löi Irlannin etsijän uskomattomassa syöksyssä napaten siepin. Ottelu päättyi 160 - 170 Irlannin hyväksi, jonka jälkeen kaikki pelaajat vastaanottivat palkinnot ja onnittelut huippuaitiossa molempien maiden taikaministereiltä ja muilta silmäätekeviltä. Poika-joka-elää nähtiin keskustelemassa Bulgarian etsijätähden kanssa tämän pelitaktiikasta aitiossa, kun palkintojenjako oli ohitse...  
_

_oOoOo_

Päivän Profeetta:

_**Tylypahka isännöi Kolmivelhoturnausta**_

_Kolme Euroopan suurinta Taikakoulu ovat jälleen päättäneet järjestää perinteiset Kolmivelhoturnajaiset pitkän tauon jälkeen. Eilen illalla saapuivat Durmstrangin ja Beauxbatonin delegaatiot Tylypahkaan, jossa he osallistuivat juhlaillallisille. Durmstrangin delegaatioon kuului myös kesällä huispauksen mm-kisoissa loistanut etsijä Viktor Krum (18), mikä lienee nostattavan yleisön kiinnostusta turnajaisia kohtaan..._

_oOoOo_

Päivän Profeetta:

_**Harry Potter valittiin Kolmivelhoturnajaisten neljänneksi kilpailijaksi**_

_Tylypahkan Halloween — kestit saivat erikoisen lopun liekehtivän pikarin valitessa kilpailijat kolmivelhoturnajaisiin. Kun perinteiset kolme kilpailijaa - yksi jokaisesta osallistuvasta koulusta - oli valittu, sinkautti pikari vielä neljännen kilpailijan nimen turnajaisiin, Harry Potter. _

_Harry Potter(14) on kilpailijoista nuorin, sillä tänä vuonna turnajaisten osanottajille oli asetettu ikärajaksi 17 vuotta. Muut kilpailijat ovat vaadittavan ikäisiä, ja näin ollen Harry Potter on ennakkoasetelmissa altavastaajan roolissa. Hän on ilmaissut halunsa olla osallistumatta turnajaisiin, mutta sääntöjen mukaan sopimus on sitova. _

_Ensimmäistä kertaa Turnajaisten pitkässä ja kunniakkaassa historiassa ottelijoita on neljä. Durmstrangia edustaa Viktor Krum(18), Beauxbatonia Fleur Delacour(17) ja toisena Tylypahkan edustajana on Cedric Diggory(17). Turnajaiset ovat kahden tämän hetken kuuluisimman nuoren velhon ansiosta nousseet koko velhomaailman huomion keskipisteeksi. _

_Tylyahoon onkin virrannut ennätysmäärä kansainvälistä lehdistöä ja 24.11. järjestettävä ensimmäinen koetus on täyttänyt varauskirjat kaikissa majoitusta tarjoavissa liikkeissä, kun eri puolilta maailmaa saapuvat kisaturistit varmistavat itselleen yöpymismahdollisuuden turnajaispaikan läheisyydessä..._

_oOoOo_

Me Noidat:

_**Harry Potter ja Viktor Krum jaetulla ykkössijalla **_

_Ensimmäinen koetus Kolmivelhoturnajaisissa tarjosi huikeita jännityksen ja pelon hetkiä, ottelijoiden kohdatessa vain taikasauvoin varustettuina itselleen arvotun yksilön neljästä pesivästä lohikäärme naaraasta, jotka olivat toinen toistaan vaarallisempia. Jokaisen ottelijan suoritukset olivat kerrassaan loistavia ja heistä jokainen suoritti annetun tehtävän, noutaen muiden pesässä olleiden munien joukosta erityisen kultamunan. _

_Onnettomuuksilta ei silti vältytty ja ensiaputeltassa paikattiin palovammoja ja monenlaisia haavoja. Tässä tehtävässä pisteitä sai nopeudesta ja kekseliäisyydestä, pisteitä puolestaan vähennettiin vahingoittumisesta, joka koski ottelijan lisäksi myös lohikäärmettä. Lohikäärmeen ja munien kärsimät vauriot tiputtivat Viktor Krumin jaetulle ensimmäiselle sijalle, kun taas Harry Potter haavoittui itse lievästi, mutta nousi Krumin kanssa tasoihin oltuaan kilpailun nopein suorituksessaan..._

_oOoOo_

_PlayWitch:_

_**Kolmivelhoturnajaisten komeat karjut uimahousuissa**_

_Toinen koetus oli täynnä silmänruokaa niille noidille, jotka olivat paikalla loppuunmyydyssä katsomossa. Nyt me tarjoamme lukijoillemme mahdollisuuden ihastella lihaksikkaita nuoria miehiä uimahousuissaan ennen koetusta sekä koetuksen jälkeen, jolloin heidän vartalonsa kiiltelivät märkinä antaen materiaalia kuumiin unelmiin. _

_Tämä noita yllättyi nuoren Harry Potterin kaavun alta paljastuneen vartalon haltijamaisesta siroudesta ja voimasta, eikä siinä ollut ainoatakaan merkkiä teini-ikäisten honteluudesta. _

_Viktor Krumin vartalo oli kolmikon treenatuin, hänen vahvat lihaksensa ja lyhyt vartensa toivat mieleen tehokkaan saalistajan, jonka saaliiksi tämä noita mielellään päätyisi. _

_Kolmas nuorukainen edusti puolestaan klassista kreikkalaista kauneusihannetta sopusuhtaisella vartalollaan, jonka linjat olivat pehmeät, mutta eivät pyöreät. Tämä noita on ensimmäisenä jonossa, jos tätä nuorukaista esittävä patsas joskus ilmaantuisi näytteille. _

_Suosikin valinta on hyvin vaikeaa, joten kuvia on yhtä paljon kustakin kilpailijasta. (toim. huom. PlayWizard tarjoaa uimapukukuvia kilpailun ainoasta naiskilpailijasta.)_

_oOoOo_

Päivän Profeetta erikoispainos:

_**Kolmannen koetuksen loppu: Tiedät-Kai-Kuka yritti **__**paluuta, Harry Potter kukisti hänet jälleen nyt lopullisesti**_

_Kolmivelhoturnauksen kolmas ja viimeinen koetus osoittautui mullistavaksi. Durmstrangin ottelija Viktor Krum hyökkäsi komennuskirouksen alaisena kahden ottelijan kimppuun, mutta Harry Potterin onnistui tainnuttaa Krum, ennen kuin vakavampia seuraamuksia pääsi syntymään. Harry Potter ja Cedric Diggory olivat näin ainoat jäljellä olevat kilpailijat, mikä ilmeni myöhemmin olleen Tylypahkaan soluttautuneen kuolonsyöjän suunnitelmien mukaista._

_Ottelijat Potter ja Diggory saapuivat yhtä aikaa kolmivelhopokaalin luo labyrintin sydämessä ja reilun pelin hengessä he päättivät jakaa kunnian. Kaikkien kauhuksi pokaali olikin muutettu porttiavaimeksi, joka kuljetti nuorukaiset toistaiseksi tuntemattomalle hautausmaalle, jossa heitä odotti uskollinen kuolonsyöjä Tiedät-Kai-Kenen epämääräisen, mutta elävän alkeisruumiin kanssa. _

_Kuolonsyöjä, Peter Piskuilan, sitoi ottelijat hautakiviin ja aloitti erittäin mustaksi magiaksi luokitellun rituaalin, jonka tarkoituksena oli palauttaa pimeyden lordin oma ruumis. Rituaalin päätyttyä, uudelleen syntynyt, pahuuden ruumiillistuma haastoi kukistajakseen kutsutun Harry Potterin kaksintaisteluun. Harry Potter todisti olevansa taikamaailman todellinen sankari tuhoamalla Tiedät-Kai-Kenet lopullisesti tuossa kaksintaistelussa. _

_Peter Piskuilan ja muut paikalla olleet kuolonsyöjät menettivät tajuntansa mestarinsa kukistuttua. Tylypahkan ottelijat sitoivat heidät huolella, ennen kuin palasivat porttiavaimella takaisin Tylypahkaan. Kaaos, joka syntyi yleisön nähdessä veriset ja uupuneet sankarit, oli vaarassa aiheuttaa vakaviakin henkilövahinkoja ja auttaa soluttautuneen kuolonsyöjän pakenemaan. Severus Kalkaros osoitti lojaaliutensa Albus Dumbledorelle vangitsemalla pakoon yrittävän Barty Kyyry juniorin, jonka uskottiin eilispäivään asti kuolleen Azkabanin velhovankilassa vuosia aiemmin._

_Paikalle saapunut auroriosasto poimi porttiavaimen koordinaatit ja kaikkoontui niiden osoittamaan paikkaan huolehtimaan siitä, että kaikki ottelijoiden vangitsemat kuolonsyöjät päätyisivät varmasti telkien taakse. Taikaministeri itse valvoi tapahtumia Tylypahkassa, ja aurorien raportin jälkeen hän vahvisti toimittajille, että poistuneeksi uskottu uhka oli nyt lopullisesti kukistettu._

_Harry Potter ja Cedric Diggory vastaanottivat palkintonsa sairaalasiivessä, jonne heidät oli ohjattu toipumaan koettelemuksistaan. Viktor Krum, jonka osuus tapahtumissa osoitettiin pakotetuksi, ei tietojemme mukaan ole poistunut ystäviensä vierestä koko aikana. Fleur Delacour hyväksyi tappionsa ylväästi ja onnitteli Harry Potteria tämän voitosta ja uroteosta lämpimästi. _

_Herra Diggoryn yksityiskohtainen kuvaus tapahtumista on luettavissa seuraavalla aukeamalla..._

_oOoOo_

Päivän Profeetta:

_**Albus Dumbledore vaatii jästiehkäisyn sisällyttämistä seksivalistukseen**_

_Tylypahkan pitkäaikainen rehtori Albus Dumbledore kohautti velhoyhteisöä jälleen. Iäkäs rehtori on huolissaan jästimaailmasta tulevien sukupuolitautien leviämisestä velhoyhteisön keskuudessa. Hän muistuttaa siitä, että vaikka monet jästisairaudet eivät tartu taikavoimaisiin henkilöihin, ovat sukupuolitaudit hyvinkin tarttuvia. Eivätkä kaikki niiden hoitoon tarkoitetut jästilääkkeet tehoa tartunnan saaneisiin velhoihin ja noitiin. Siksi Albus Dumbledore onkin vaatinut Tylypahkan seksivalistukseen lisättäväksi jästiehkäisystä ja sukupuolitaudeista valistamista. Hänen vaatimustaan tukevat lisääntyvä sukupuolitautitartuntojen määrä oppilaissa ja muussa velhoyhteisössä. _

_Hänen ehdotustaan on noussut äänekkäästi puoltamaan Harry Potter, joka viime kesänä Kolmivelhoturnauksen viimeisen koetuksen yhteydessä kukisti Hänet-joka-jääköön-nimeämättä. Harry Potter kertoo, että jästikouluissa seksivalistus aloitetaan jo yhdeksänvuotiaille koululaisille ja sen ansiosta suurin osa jästeistä tietää, että ainoa suoja sukupuolitauteja vastaan on kondomi, joka myös toimii ei-toivottujen raskauksien ehkäisemisessä, joskaan ei sataprosenttisesti. _

_Hän kertoi myös toimittajille, että on olemassa tutkimustuloksia, jotka osoittavat, etteivät ehkäisyloitsut estä tartuntoja, vaikka ne raskauksia ehkäisevät sataprosenttisesti. Hän kehottaakin kaikkia velhoja ja noitia opettelemaan kondomin käyttöä ja pitämään niitä aina mukana. Kuten hän osuvasti tiivisti, taikayhteisöllä ei ole varaa menettää yhtäkään jäsentään, kun turhien kuolemien välttäminen on mahdollista tässä tapauksessa..._

_oOoOo_

Huispaus Tänään:

_**Harry Potter Lipilinnan Lepakoiden etsijäksi**_

_Tylypahkassa viimeisen vuotensa syksyllä aloittava Harry Potter on palkattu huimalla summalla Lipilinnan Lepakoiden uudeksi etsijäksi. Harry Potter on ollut Rohkelikon huispausjoukkueen lahjakkain etsijä sitten Charlie Weasleyn, jota myös yritettiin saada pelaamaan useaan ammattilaisjoukkueeseen. Pimeyden Lordin kahdesti kukistanut nuorukainen suostui pitkien neuvottelujen jälkeen ottamaan vastaan paikan huispausliigan menestyneimmässä joukkueessa. _

_Harry Potter sanoi päätökseensä vaikuttaneen ystävänsä Viktor Krumin esimerkki siitä, että uran ja opiskelun voi onnistuneesti yhdistää. Moni onkin verrannut näitä kahta etsijää toisiinsa ja huispausfanit odottavat innolla näkevänsä heidän pelaavan toisiaan vastaan. Ludovic Bagman on valmis lyömään vetoa nuoren Harry Potterin puolesta Krumia vastaan, vaikka jälkimmäinen on pitänyt kaikkien aikojen parhaimman etsijän titteliä hallussaan ammattilaisuransa alusta lähtien..._

_oOoOo_

Me Noidat:

_**Huippuetsijät yllätettiin yhdessä**_

_Liekö sieppi eksynyt toisen etsijän suuhun, vai ovatko Bulgarian ja Englannin etsijät salaisessa suhteessa. Tämän kuuman valokuvan huippuetsijöistä kiihkeässä kohtaamisessa sai napattua muuan innokas fani, joka oli seurannut Harry Potteria saadakseen tästä kuvan ja nimikirjoituksen. Nimettömänä pysyttelevä fani kertoo järkyttyneensä niin paljon, että oli ollut vähällä pudottaa kameransa. Meidän kaikkien onneksi hän sai tämän paljastavan kuvan otettua etsijöistä, jotka ovat vuosia vakuuttaneet olevansa läheisiä ystäviä. _

_Kuvan perusteella voimme kuitenkin päätellä, että etsijöiden välillä on paljon enemmän kuin vain ystävyyttä. Tämä intiimi kuva tuottaa surua kaikille niille velhoille ja noidille, jotka olivat toivoneet nappaavansa nämä velhomaailman tavoitelluimmat ja kuuluisimmat poikamiehet..._

_oOoOo_

Huispauksen Maailma:

_**Hyväntekeväisyysottelu Pyhän Mungon tutkimustyön rahoittamiseksi **_

_Lipilinnan Lepakot ja Vratsan Vuorikotkat pelasivat eilen vauhdikkaan ja viihdyttävän hyväntekeväisyysottelun Pyhän Mungon taikatautien ja — vammojen sairaalan tekemän tutkimustyön rahoittamiseksi. Jästimaailmasta tulleiden sukupuolitautien parantamiseen ja tehokkaampaan ehkäisyyn keskittyvä tutkimustyö on ollut alusta asti taloudellisissa vaikeuksissa, koska monet puhdasveriset velhosuvut - jotka ovat sairaalan suurimpia tukijoita - ovat kieltäneet lahjoitustensa käyttämisen moiseen turhuuteen._

_Kahden Euroopan maineikkaimman joukkueen etsijät ovat jo aiemmin nostaneet esille kasvavan tartuntamäärän vaatimia toimenpiteitä, ja järjestäneet monia erilaisia varainkeruu tapahtumia seksivalistuksen ja Pyhän Mungon tutkimustyön rahoittamiseksi. Viimeisin näistä tempauksista oli eilinen ottelu, joka keräsi ennätysyleisön, kun vastakkain olivat kaikkien aikojen parhaimmiksi tituleeratut etsijät. Ottelun alussa katsojille jaettiin tapahtuman teeman mukaisesti taioin paranneltuja kondomeja, jotka ovat yksi Mungon tutkimusryhmän saavutuksista. _

_Ottelu kesti yhdeksän tuntia, jonka aikana huispauksen nykytaso näkyi kaikessa loistossaan. Jännitystä riitti ottelun jokaiseen hetkeen ystävyysottelun hyvästä hengestä huolimatta. Jahtaajat osoittivat taituruutensa erilaisissa hyökkäyskuvioissa molemmin puolin ja pitäjät eivät päässeet juuri lepotauoista nauttimaan. Lipilinnan pitäjä näytti toipuneen erinomaisesti edellisessä liigaottelussa saamistaan vammoista._

_Vuorikotkien lyöjiä on usein syytetty likaisesta pelistä, mutta sellaista ei tässä pelissä nähty kertaakaan. Lepakoiden toinen lyöjä George tai Fred Weasley (erotuomarikaan ei ollut varma, kumpi kaksosista oli syyllistynyt kyseiseen rikkeeseen) sai huomautuksen aiheutettuaan Vuorikotkien jahtaajan loukkaantumisen ja pakotti vierailevan joukkueen turvautumaan varapelaajaan._

_Ottelun jännittävimmät hetket koettiin kuitenkin etsijöiden Krum ja Potter jahdatessa sieppiä yksitoista kertaa pelin aikana, nuoret etsijät osoittivat kiistatta erinomaisuutensa päätähuimaavissa syöksyissä ja henkeäsalpaavan tiukoissa oikaisuissa. Harvoin on nähty kahta näin tasaveroista etsijää, mutta tällä kertaa viimeisin huikea siepinmetsästys päättyi sekunnin sadasosan erolla Krumin hyväksi, lepakoiden johtaessa pistein 320 - 300. Ottelu päättyi siten Vratsan Vuorikotkien voittoon..._

_oOoOo_

Me Noidat:

_**Huispauspari ilmoitti kihlautumisestaan**_

_Taikayhteisön kultapojat, Harry Potter ja Viktor Krum ilmoittivat Voldemortin kukistumisen viisivuotispäivän juhlatanssiaisissa kihlautuneensa perinteisin rituaalein yli vuoden kestäneen yhdessä asumisen jälkeen. He myönsivät toimittajallemme olevansa edelleen korviaan myöten rakastuneita ja uskovat suhteensa kestävän eliniän, sen osoitettua kestävyytensä keskellä ammattilaishuispauksen vaatimuksia, toisiaan vastaan pelaamisen ristiriitoja ja median jatkuvaa pyöritystä..._

_oOoOo_

Lontoon Metrolehti:

_**Pride — kulkue kokosi kansaa Lontoon keskustaan**_

_Eilen oli järjestyksessään kahdeksas Pride — kulkue sen jälkeen, kun homoseksuaalisuus tuli lailliseksi Isossa Britanniassa keväällä 1993. Baker Streetin ja Portman Squaren kulmalta lähtenyt kulkue kokosi paikalle useita tuhansia marssijoita ja katsojia. Paraati sujui pääsääntöisesti ilman ongelmia, muutamia negatiivisia mielenilmauksia lukuun ottamatta. Haastattelimme yhtä kulkueeseen osallistunutta nuorta miestä Viktor Krumia, joka oli tullut kesken ottelumatkan Bulgariasta osallistuakseen kulkueeseen pitkäaikaisen partnerinsa Harry Potterin kanssa. _

_Nuori pariskunta oli turvaseksiteeman mukaisesti täyttänyt värikkäitä kondomeja heliumilla ja kasanneet niistä ilmapallokimput, jotka he olivat kiinnittäneet vaatteisiinsa. Pariskunta oli tutustunut toisiinsa kansainvälisessä urheilukilpailussa seitsemän vuotta sitten ja tavannut pian uudestaan, herra Krumin tultua vaihto-oppilaaksi samaan yksityiskouluun, jota herra Potter kävi. Miehiä yhdistää kiinnostus samaan urheilulajiin, rakkaus luontoon ja matkusteluun. He ovat asuneet yhdessä jo kolme vuotta ja toivovat, että laki pian sallisi samaa sukupuolta olevien parisuhteen rekisteröinnin ja/tai vihkimisen._

_Kun kysyin heidän lähipiirinsä suhtautumisesta heidän seksuaaliseen suuntautumiseensa, hra Krum vakuutti hänen perheensä ja ystäviensä hyväksyneen asian ongelmitta. Hra Potter puolestaan kertoi heidän molempien ystäväpiirien olleen erittäin avomielisiä asian suhteen ja mainitsi olleensa orpo yksivuotiaasta lähtien, joten perheen suhtautumiseen hän ei voinut ottaa kantaa. Miehet myönsivät kuitenkin törmänneensä ennakkoluuloihin, syrjintään ja vihamielisyyteen suuntautumisensa vuoksi. Tämä oli ollut yksi syy osallistua paraatiin, jonka tarkoituksena on vähentää vähemmistöihin kohdistuvaa syrjintää, ja pitää samalla hauskaa, kuten hra Potter asian ilmaisi..._

_oOoOo_

The Guardian:

_**Skinheadit iskivät: useita loukkaantuneita ja ainakin yksi kuolonuhri**_

_Pride — kulkueen jälkeinen juhlinta koki ikävän lopun, kun suositun sateenkariklubin edustalla odotellut skinheadjoukkio hyökkäsi klubilta poistuvien juhlijoiden kimppuun. _

_Viisi uhreista on kriittisessä tilassa, eikä näiden selviämisestä ole vielä varmuutta. Kahdeksan muuta vakavammin loukkaantunutta on edelleen sairaalahoidossa, mutta heidän tilansa on vakaa. Toistaiseksi ainoa kuolonuhri on noin kaksikymmentävuotias henkilöllisyydeltään yhä tunnistamaton nuori mies, joka kuoli saamiinsa vammoihin ennen kuin poliisin erikoisyksikkö saapui paikalle taltuttamaan mailoin ja veitsin varustautuneita hyökkääjiä. _

_Hyökkäyksessä loukkaantui kaiken kaikkiaan 33 henkilöä, joista yksi oli poliisi ja yksi ensihoitaja. Hyökkääjien kärsimien vahinkojen määrä on jäänyt epäselväksi, muutamien pidätettyjen lieviä ruhjevammoja lukuun ottamatta. Näiden lukujen valossa tämä on yksi vakavimmista rasistisista iskuista vuosituhannen vaihtumisen jälkeen..._

_oOoOo_

Salatun Sofian Sanomat:

_**Viktor Krum jästisairaalassa pahoinpitelyn jäljiltä**_

_Viktor Krum (25) joutui rasistisen jästijärjestön hyökkäyksen kohteeksi poistuessaan jästiklubilta neljä päivää sitten. Samassa iskussa kuoli kolme ja loukkaantui kymmenkunta muuta klubin asiakasta. Hyökkäys kohdistui seksuaalivähemmistöihin, joiden värikkääseen Pride — kulkueeseen Krum oli osallistunut poikaystävänsä Harry Potterin kanssa aiemmin kyseisenä päivänä. Vielä ei ole selvillä, oliko herra Potter myös hyökkäyksen kohteena vai, onko hän mahdollisesti yhä epätietoinen kumppaninsa kohtalosta. _

_Britannian taikaministeri sai tiedon Krumin tilanteesta myöhään eilen illalla ja pyrkii siirtämään huispaustähden mitä pikimmin pyhään Mungoon, jotta nuorukaisen hoito on paras mahdollinen ja toipuminen varmempaa. Tietojemme mukaan Krum on edelleen tajuton ja hänen henkilöllisyytensä selvisi sattumalta jästisairaalassa työskentelevän surkin ansiosta. Tällä hetkellä on vielä paljon epäselvyyksiä tässä Englantia ravisuttaneessa rasistisessa murhenäytelmässä. Kerromme heti lukijoillemme, kun saamme lisätietoja tapahtumista, jotka johtivat kuuluisan poikamme loukkaantumiseen..._

_oOoOo_

Päivän Profeetta:

_**Skinheadiskun ensimmäinen kuolonuhri oli Harry Potter!**_

_Viikko sitten Viktor Krum päätyi sairaalaan rasistisen ryhmän hyökättyä hänen ja kolmenkymmenen muun sateenkaariklubin asiakkaan kimppuun heidän ollessa poistumassa kyseisestä illanviettopaikasta. Illan tapahtumista saatiin varhain tänä aamuna tarkempi kuva huispaustähden tultua tajuihinsa vakavien vammojensa aiheuttamasta koomasta ja annettua lausuntonsa viranomaisille. Ja kuinka surullisia uutisia lausunto sisälsikään. _

_Rakas sankarimme velhomaailman pelastaja Harry Potter (21) sai surmansa tuossa samaisessa iskussa. Hän oli se tunnistamaton nuorimies, joka menehtyi vammoihinsa ennen kuin apu oli ehtinyt paikalle. Viktor Krum kertoi pariskunnan joutuneen hyökkäyksen kohteeksi takaapäin ja näin ollen he eivät olleet voineet suojautua iskuilta taioin, vaikka tilanne muutoin olisikin sallinut sen jästien läsnäolosta huolimatta. Viktor Krumin vammojen vakavuus oli seurausta siitä, että hän pyrki suojaamaan kihlattunsa ruumista häpäisyltä jästirasistien käsissä. Krumille on ehdotettu Merlinin ritarikunnan ensimmäisen luokan mitalia urheudestaan. _

_Järkyttynyt taikaministeri lupasi, että hän tekee kaikkensa taatakseen ystävälleen velhohautajaiset. Virallista hautajaispäivää ei ole vielä ilmoitettu, koska selvitykset jästiviranomaisten kanssa ovat vielä kesken. Tapahtunut on myös nostanut esiin kysymyksen sankarimme kotioloista sukulaistensa luona, koska hänestä ei ollut mitään merkintää jästirekistereissä, lukuun ottamatta ensimmäisen asteen koulurekisteriä ja siinäkin ilmeni suuria puutteita. Mitään henkilötietoja tai terveystietoja, joiden pohjalta hänen henkilöllisyytensä olisi aiemmin voitu selvittää, ei ollut käytettävissä. Taikalainvartijaosasto tutkii asiaa mahdollisen lapseen kohdistuneena laiminlyöntinä, joka täyttää rikoksen tunnusmerkit. (rikosepäilyistä lisää lehden sisäsivuilla)_

_Taikaministeri Kahlesalpa esitti toivomuksen, että kaikki velhot ja noidat kohottaisivat sauvansa hyvästiksi tänään kello 19.00 - 19.15 välisenä aikana Harry Potterin kunniaksi..._

_oOoOo_

Päivän Profeetta:

_Rakastettu Kumppani ja Ystävä_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_s. 31.7.1980 Godricin notko_

_k. 3.7.2001 Lontoo_

_Rantaan lyövän mainingin syvä rauha_

_olkoon osasi._

_Virtaavan ilman syvä rauha_

_olkoon osasi._

_Hiljaisen maan syvä rauha_

_olkoon osasi._

_Loistavien tähtien syvä rauha_

_olkoon osasi._

_Rauhan pojan syvä rauha_

_olkoon osasi._

_Kaipaamaan jäävät Kihlattu,_

_Ystävät_

_ja _

_Joukkuetoverit_

_oOoOo_

Salatun Sofian Sanomat:

_**Viktor Krum lopettaa huispausuransa**_

_Viktor Krum jättää huispauskentät lopullisesti. Hän ilmoitti päätöksestään lehdistötilaisuudessa, joka järjestettiin hänen kihlattunsa Harry Potterin hautajaisten jälkeen. Hän sanoi hyvästelleensä tänä päivänä ainoan todellisen rakkautensa ja kilpailijansa, eikä hän pystyisi antamaan pelissä parasta panostaan ilman Harryn tuomaa haastetta. _

_Krum kertoi keskittyvänsä seksuaalivähemmistöjen oikeuksien ajamiseen ja etsimään keinoja rajoittaa rasististen järjestöjen väkivaltaista toimintaa. Viktor Krum on perustanut säätiön, joka tukee syrjinnän ja väkivallan uhreiksi joutuneita seksuaalivähemmistöjen edustajia. Säätiön alkupääoma tulee hänen omista säästöistään ja Harry Potterilta perimästään omaisuudesta. Säätiön toiminnassa hänellä on apunaan pariskunnan pitkäaikainen ja läheinen ystävä Hermione Granger, joka on tullut velhoyhteisössä tunnetuksi taikaolentojen tasa-arvoisuutta vaativana aktivistina..._

_oOoOo_

_oOo_

* * *

**A/N2:** kuolinilmoituksen lainaus on kelttiläinen siunaus. Palaute piristää aina :)


End file.
